Stages
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Podría no gustarte en absoluto, pero debías reconocer que quizás lo que habían dicho los ninjas de Kumagakure, no fuese del todo mentira. Spoilers manga 452


**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers manga 452**

**Summary:** _Podría no gustarte en absoluto, pero debías reconocer que quizás lo que habían dicho los ninjas de Kumagakure, no fuese del todo mentira._

**

* * *

**

**Stages.**

Primero vino la negación.

Las palabras de los ninjas de Kumogakure se repetían en tu cabeza como si fueran un maldito disco rayado. La acusación contra Sasuke te había irritado, ¿quiénes se creían que eran ellos para decir que Sasuke había hecho algo de esa naturaleza? No era posible. No, Sasuke jamás haría algo así, él se había ido para buscar venganza pero ¿hacer algo así? Era el colmo.

Y entonces soltaron la bomba.

- Sasuke es miembro de Akatsuki.

En realidad habías dejado de escuchar a partir de esas palabras, algo pesado se ancló a tu pecho y te impidió pensar con claridad. No podías creerlo, tenía que ser una mentira, querías convencerte de que lo era, que esos ninjas mentían para poder atacarlo con libertad.

La negación hizo estragos con lo que quedaba de tu cordura. Aquella que te había obligado a obedecer a Kakashi para no ir a buscar a Danzou, pero ya no más. De repente sentiste la sangre hirviendo furiosa dentro de tus venas.

- ¡No es cierto!

Fue cuando la negación dio paso a la ira.

Sai te sujetó para que no te lanzaras encima de aquellos ninjas, mientras Naruto parecía estar en conflicto interno consigo mismo. No había dicho ni una palabra desde hacía más de 10 minutos. Tenía que estar igual de indignado que tú, quizás por eso no podía decir nada.

Los ninjas se fueron, en ese momento contemplaste a Naruto cuyas manos estaban cerradas firmemente en puños y parecía sumido en sus reflexiones. _'Calma'_ le ordenaste a tu cuerpo. Estabas tan enojada que la piedra que sujetabas en tu mano acabo estampándose contra un árbol, resultando esté último caído en el proceso.

- ¿Sirve de algo destruir el bosque fea? - preguntó Sai con su tacto habitual. Le dirigiste una mirada helada y por primera vez pareció comprender que por su propia salud más le valía cerrar la boca.

- ¿Qué fue todo esto? - preguntó Kakashi deteniéndose un poco al ver sus expresiones, seguro tu cara reflejaba lo mismo que la de Naruto.

- Ninjas de Kumagakure - dijo Sai al ver que ninguno decía nada - están en Konoha.

- Sasuke se llevó a su sensei - añadió Naruto en un susurro.

Sus palabras hicieron que tú abrieras la boca, lista para protestar, pero algo en su expresión, en la profundidad de sus ojos te desarmó. Viste que por más que le doliera admitir aquello, parecía sopesar muy en serio para posibilidad de que fuera real. Esa posibilidad te causo una sacudida en el estómago.

Así sentiste la embestida de la depresión.

- Sé como se sienten - murmuró tu rubio amigo como si hablara consigo mismo.

Por supuesto, él había perdido a Jiraiya-sama, tú jamás habías estado en esa posición, porque aunque ahora estuviera en coma, al menos, Tsunade-shishou seguía viva, despertaría, seguiría a tu lado. Era obvio que Naruto podía comprender ese dolor. Sólo los que habían perdido a su sensei lo podían entender.

Por un breve momento pensaste en Sasuke y tu estómago volvió a sacudirse. Aquella vez que fueron en su búsqueda él no era un ninja fugitivo, ustedes sólo lo querían de regreso. En el fondo jamás habían renunciado a la esperanza de volver a ser el equipo 7.

Una tristeza muy profunda se apoderó de ti al recordar cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en aquel tiempo. Y lo que significaba ese cambio. Ahora si lo encontraban en algún lugar, en alguna misión, estaba claro lo que debían de hacer. Aunque la idea te desagradara profundamente.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kakashi, interrumpiendo tus cavilaciones.

Naruto apretó los dientes y Sai permaneció impasible. Tus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro inaudible.

- Parece que se ha unido a Akatsuki.

Y por más que quisieras rebelarte ante la idea, descubriste que no parecía ser tan improbable. Entonces pudiste aceptarlo.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**N/A: Lo de las etapas - negación, ira, depresión y aceptación - no fue mi idea, surgió luego de ver House. No creo que en el manga expliquen mucho la reacción de cada uno, así que decidí hacer mi versión. Espero que no haya quedado muy OoC :S**


End file.
